Midnight Movie
by ipodder
Summary: ‘I don’t want her to have dimples, Luke. Infact, I don’t want her to be pretty at all. I want you to find the complete opposite of me, re-write me if you have to.' BL/Oneshot. Based on upcoming spoilers.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just got my S5 DVD in the mail today, because I don't live in the States, and just suddenly felt like writing a Brucas fic! To compensate for the lack of BL scenes lately, although Lucas has been really off-putting for me, for some weird reason! This is based on future spoilers, and is really random.**

They were sitting next to eachother on the couch, knees slightly grazing. He could smell her perfume ever so subtly, and he winces at his own spice, the humidity does nothing for him. Their hands are almost touching, one masculine, calloused hand battling the other smaller, softer one for a bunch of buttery popcorn. She bats his hand away and smirks, Lucas knows she's won and keeps his eyes glued to the screen. It was so serene, just the two of them sitting on his couch, Peyton was away on music business and he called for some company. He takes his eyes away from the trashy soap for a second and watches her. Her cuts and wounds have healed, and she's back to being beautiful, but she's never been otherwise, really. If he squints a bit more, he would see a certain shade of dullness in her eyes, and if he looked carefully in her make-up bag, he would see how much concelor had been applied each day since the attack. But the lack of sleep had been the least of her problems, and he knows that.

'You're staring.' She said. It came off as a statement more than anything else, and he can't help but chuckle how she knows him so well.

'I'm sorry, I was just.' But he doesn't finish that sentence, he can't, he doesn't even know why he was staring.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and turned to face him.

'You were just what?' But her smile said otherwise.

Lucas chuckled again and glanced back at the TV.

Minutes later, they were still in the same position. Brooke was absentmindedly chewing her popcorn, drawing out each chew as if to irritate him.

'This isn't weird right?' She asks, suddenly.

Lucas cocked his eyebrow, 'No. Why?'

And she doesn't know why it had to be, just like how he didn't kno why he stared at her.

'It's just, you're Peyton's now. And I don't know, it's weird to bring up, sorry.'

Lucas softly touches her jean cladded thigh, and said, 'It's not highschool anymore Brooke.'

And that said so much.

They went back to the soap, Brooke still chewing the endless supply of popcorn, Lucas still brooding.

'Who's gonna play me in the movie?'

Lucas shakes his head in sheer amusement. This was a typical Brooke Davis question, that came out of nowhere.

'I don't know yet. Why?'

Brooke shrugged innocently.

'No reason. You know I'm kind of a big shot in all this glamour, maybe I can pull out some suggestions?'

Lucas smiled. 'Brooke, you are not dressing your own character.'

Brooke pouted as she threw a popcorn at him, 'why not? I stil have some of my old stuff, then it'll be really cool. Oh, and don't make me too sensitive, I don't want this to ruin my uber sleek image as a fashion designer, the press will have a field day.'

Lucas didn't know what to say to that. Brooke Davis has always been self absorbed.

After a few minutes later, a raspy voice peeked up again.

'She'd better be hot.'

And before Lucas could realize, he slipped out, 'Of course she would have to be. It wouldn't be Brooke Davis otherwise.'

She blushed and their legs came closer. Their faces were a mere inches apart. Brooke could smell the bitter coffee on his lips and he could detect popcorn from hers. It wasn't the most romantic situation they've ever been in, but that's always been them, the underdogs and the walking poster ad for 'the wrong place at the wrong time.'

She could feel the tension, and he could see her slowly retreating back. But she only scoots in closer.

'You said it yourself, it's not highschool anymore.'

Lucas saw that as a warning, and he knew he was an inde

cisive jerk who can't make up his damn mind.

'I know. But you're not moving away either.'

The soap is now on commercial and nothing could be more offputting than the preview for next week's episode of 'Gossip Girl', but Brooke suddenly breaks eye contact at the sight of Chuck and claps her hand excitedly.

'God, he's so hot. I would love for him to model my male line. Hmmmm.'

And Lucas curses himself for being insanely jealous of this guy, built like a chick, covered in sweaters and scarves.

He suddenly grabs her arm forcefully and pulls her to him. She looks at him in alarm and tries to pull away. Lucas pushes his dry lips to hers and she suddenly shoves her tongue into his mouth. It was a messy, unromantic kiss with open mouths and furious tongues, but somehow that's alwas been them. He runs his hands through her cropped hair and she moves dangerously closer to his belt. He needed to be close to her.

After three minutes of non stop kissing, she hastily pulls away and touches her swollen lip. In awe of what she had just done. Lucas tries to speak but nothing comes out.

'We're not in highschool anymore.' She said, more of a statement than anything else.

She gets up to leave and Lucas doesn't try to stop her.

She turns back one more time.

'I don't want her to have dimples, Luke. Infact, I don't want her to be pretty at all. I want you to find the complete opposite of me, re-write me if you have to. I don't,' and her voice cracks.

'I don't care anymore.'

Lucas finally catches on that she's talking about his movie, his movie that will expose the whole world of their lives.

'I can't care anymore.'

And with that, she exits the house and he's still slumped on the couch, mindlessly chewing on the stale popcorn.

'_I can't care anymore._

He finally realizes that by asking him to take away all of her traits, her beauty and her trademarks, it also meant that she's begging him to let her go.


End file.
